Information and data available through the Internet are only available in a format chosen by those who control the data. To provide the ability to collect, access, and analyze data which the analyzer does not control, for example by search engines, tools have been developed to extract data from various data sources such as web pages.
Webmasters may wish to add schema.org markup to a webpage or HTML email in ways recognized by major search providers. Search engines may rely on this markup to improve the display of search results, making it easier for people to find the right web pages. To assist in adding markup, some systems may mark up an example page, and send this page to the webmaster. Then the webmaster may add markup which is not entirely correct, and the webmaster may then have to iterate several times with a search engine provider before getting the markup correct. Working directly with the webmaster also does not scale to the entire web. Thus, there exists a need for a self-service, interactive tool to help webmasters more easily add schema.org annotations to their webpages or HTML emails.